Harry Potter and the Veil of Death
by drewmiller90
Summary: summary: AU thanks to the release of HBP, Harry has always been famous, but now he can't go anywhere without being stared at, all because of an article posted in Witch Weekly. But in his 6th year, he learns of new spells and abilities to help him defeat


summary: AU ( thanks to the release of HBP), Harry has always been famous, but now he can't go anywhere without being stared at, all because of an article posted in _Witch Weekly. _But in his 6th year, he learns of new spells and abilities to help him defeat the dark lord. This is my first one, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Harry sat there with an amused expression on his face, watching as Dudley ran-- no, thats not the word you use to describe Dudley Dursley when hes moving as fast as his horizontally gifted body would allow him-- _stampeded_ is more of what he was doing-- down the stairs, screaming as he went.

Apparently, several half-eaten mouse carcasses had found their way to Dudley's bed. At least that was what Harry could hear in between the screams. Harry figured it was only a matter of time before his uncle charged up to his room, and sure enough, not five minutes had passed before heavy footsteps hitting the stairs. Harry tried to look as innocent as he possibly could, but the moment Vernon Dursley kicked open Harry's door, Harry lost it.

"BOY! DID YOU...," his uncle's voice faltered and he looked around nervously, as though someone could hear them, and then it dropped to a whisper barely audible," Did you put something in Dudley's bed?"

"What? Something in his bed, why I'd never do _anything_ to harm my poor, bloated cousin," Harry said in a mock hurt voice,"You make it seem like i don't like Dudley."

" Don't play games with me, I know all about your owl and his eating habits," Uncle Vernon's voice dropped another couple of decibels to a threatening level," If somethiong like this ever happens again, I will personally kill your bird," and with that parting comment he left the room, being careful to slam the door on his way out.

Harry smiled and leaned back on his bed. He had given himself his birthday present earlier today ( the mice of course had been Hedwig's leftovers from the previous night). He closed his eyes and thought of his friends again for the millionth time since the beginning of summer.

Harry was awakened three hours later by a soft tapping against his window, where a rather large group of owls were clustered together trying to get in. Harry walked over to the window and opened the latch.

The next thing he knew, Harry was lying on the ground as the owls bustled about his room, his glasses askew. Harry stood up and, one-by-one, untied the burdens attached to them( taking a moment to look at the owls he didn't know: another snowy female, a large barn owl, and a rather striking eagle owl).

He selected the gift Ron's overly enthusiastic owl, Pigwidgeon, had brought and torn the wrapping of of it. a card and a small parcel feel onto his bed. Harry opened up the card and read:

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Hi, in case you were wondering about the second letter, Ginny sent it. Anyway, how have you been? Mum's been worried sick all summer, and so have the rest of us._

_Mum says you can come over for the rest of the summer, if you want of course. If you can we'll pick you up tomorrow at five. _

_Hermione hasn't sent us any letters since the beginning of holidays, I heard she went to France again but I'm not sure. We invited her over too but we haven't gotten a letter back.I do hope she's alright._

_Anyway, I don't suppose you get _Witch Weekly_ at your place, but last week they pulished their annual Most Elligible Bachelor column on Tuesday. I'm not going to say anything but i put it in the envelope. Fred and George said it's the biggest hoax they've ever heard, and they've heard a lot._

_In speaking of Fred and George, your present is something from their new store._

_See you tomorrow!_

_Ron_

Harry picked up the small package, and upon ripping off the plain brown paper, saw a small black box, with _Portable Swamp _proudly engraved on the polished surface. He carefully sat this on the floor near the nightstand, not wanting to have to explain why their surgically clean house was now a thriving marshland. He also found a second envelope, this one slightly smaller. He ripped it open with his teeth and found a small note:

_Harry,_

_I wanted to say hi and I'm looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow. I've missed you so much! Anyway, what Ron doesn't know is, me and mum have been talking to Hermione all summer, and we're picking her up tomorrow also. She's missed you also._

_See you tomorrow!_

_love, Ginny_

Harry noted that both of them had ended their letters the same, except Ginny wrote _Love, Ginny _at the end of hers. Harry shook off the strange feeling in his stomach and opened up the package that Hagrid had sent.Inside was a large knife and the smallest note Hagrid had ever wrote to Harry:

_Harry,_

_We're all missing you and hope you're alright. Keep this hidden._

_Hagrid_

Harry set the knife under his bed, noting the loud _clunk_ when the steel hit the floor. He moved to the next parcel, wrapped in a deep royal blue. He opened it up and found a thin package and a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi it's Parvati! I got your address from Ron Weasley, he's your best friend right? Well I decided I wanted to see how you were doing. Lavender sent me a letter and told me about what happened at the end of school. I'm so sorry Harry, I really amAnyway, Ron's mom invited me to their house for the summer, and Lavender too. We should be there sometime this weekend, I can't wait to see you! I think a lot of people from school are coming to their house this week, I wonder why?_

_Well I'll see you this weekend!_

_Love,Parvati_

Harry was shocked. Parvati had never sent anything to him before outside of school. So why was she now? Harry opened up the package and found a picture in a blue frame. It was him and Parvati at the Yule Ball two years ago. Harry looked a little nauseous while Parvati kept looking at him, barely able to contain the look of utter glee on her face. Harry also noticed his little picture self was holding her hand. Harry set it on the dresser beside his bed. He sat down and picked up the next present. It was addressed in a light pink ink, Harry tore it open and found a note and, Harry blinked his eyes in disbelief, a Golden Snitch in a clear glass case. He looked at the short note sent to him by...Cho?

_Harry,_

_I wanted to say I'm really sorry about what I did last year. I can't believe I was so stupid. I was hoping we could maybe try again on the first Hogsmeade weekend? Please say yes! For some reason that Tornado-hater, Ronald Weasley, his mum invited me to her house this weekend, she said you'll be there. Hope to see you there._

_Cho_

Harry threw the letter across the room. She wanted a second chance? Like that would happen.

He picked up a heavy package wrapped in a bottle-green material that felt like silk but tore off like paper. Inside was another note and a large book. The note read:

_Harry,_

_You may not know me very well, but I'm Susan Bones. We talked during Herbology a lot last year, and I was in the DA ( are you gonna teach that again this year? I really enjoyed it) well I'm going to Ron Weasley's house this week. Are you gonna be there? I hope so, I'd really like to get to know you. See you then!_

_Susan_

Harry sat down the parcel's contents without looking at them and picked up the last gift. It was from Hermione. He opened it up, there was a small box wrapped in shiny gold wrapping and a note:

_Harry,_

_I have missed you so much Harry, you have no idea. How are you feeling? I hope you're not still beating yourself up over Snuffles, because I'm really worried about you. I'm coming with Ron and his family to pick you up tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Something's going on we don't know about, because it seems Mrs. Weasley has invited half of the school to her house this week. So keep your eyes peeled. I miss you._

_Love from,Hermione_

Harry's heart skipped six or seven beats as he read the last two lines of her letter. He opened her gift with shaky hands. It was another picture. Hermione was standing in (Harry assumed) her back yard, laughing. She was wearing a skintight pair of shorts and a low cut black top that exposed her midriff nicely. In the corner of the picture she had wrote in green " I love you and miss you".

He felt lightheaded, he leaned back on the bed and thought about her for a few minutes before he realized what he was doing. _It's Hermione for God's Sake!_

Harry walked over to the door and looked down the hall, Dudley was waddling up the stairs again, a large red mark on the side of his face. Harry stared, noone in this house had ever hit Dudley. He was whimpering,but when he saw Harry he punched himself in the nose. Harry stared.

His nose was now dripping blood and with a smirk he ran down the steps again. Harry wondered what the hell he was doing when he heard an anguished yell from the kitchen. He heard things slamming against the floor, and he realized they were his uncle's feet. Harry quickly shut the door and ran over to his chest, fumbling with the latch. He was digging through his clothes when the door was kicked open with such force it flew off its hinges. Harry saw the end of his wand sticking out of a robe. He pulled it out and turned to face his uncle, who was holding a large revolver in his right hand, and looking simply livid.

"_STUPE-"_

_Boom! _Harry staggered backward and looked down. A large hole was punched in his baggy white t-shirt, except that now more of the shirt was a deep scarlet than white. He reached down and touched the entrance wound, and his hand came away sticky with blood.

_It should hurt _thought Harry _I should feel some kind of pain. _Harry looked up at his uncle who was now looking horrified at what he had done. He started yelling, but Harry couldn't tell what he was saying. He couldn't hear anything.

_I wonder wha..._

He finally collapsed to the floor, making ripples in the dark red pool of his blood that now was flowing freely from the wound.

Authors notes: I was unable to post for the past year, and my co-author backed out on me, and i think that i may have the second longest cliffy ever, next to the stretch where Stephen King didnt work on the _Dark Tower_ ( which i will take the time to advertise: Go out and buy the series... now. My writings a little rusty so bear with me, and the next chapter should be up in the next 4 days.

Review plz, either bad or good


End file.
